It Didn't Really Feel Like a One-Time Thing For Me
by ABP22
Summary: (One Shot) This happened two days after Will's post wedding reception. Quinn Fabray had always felt that what happened between her and Santana was never a one-time thing for her.


*Flashback at the night after Will's wedding post reception*

_Quinn rested her head on the hotel pillow face up. She seemed exhausted yet satisfied with what just happened between her and Santana._

_"So that's why college girls experiment." _

_"And thank God they do" Santana answered grinning. She let out a soft laugh._

_"It was fun, I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman, but I don't know, for me I think it was more of a one-time thing"_

_"Look, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to show up at your house with a U-Haul"_

_Quinn let out a soft laugh and grabbed a water bottle on the bedside table, "So what happens next?" she asked, she opened the bottle with a quick twist on the cap and drank it._

_"Well you can walk out first, or we can make it a two-time thing" Santana answered, with an eyebrow raised._

"Right Q? Quinn?" Santana asked as she came and stood beside Quinn, handing over the latte she ordered for her and sipped at the other one she ordered for herself.

"Huh?" Quinn asked, snapping back to reality, she was sitting at the train station's waiting area, waiting for her ride back to Connecticut. She looked up to face Santana.

Santana sat at the empty seat beside Quinn, her well manicured brows furrowed. "I said you like lattes right Q?" She raised the latte near Quinn's face to show her that it's hers.

Quinn smirked, "Oh, right. Thanks" She took the cup and gave Santana that famous Quinn Fabray smile.

Santana's brows even more furrowed. "What's up with you? You've been spacing out lately." She took another sip from her latte and rested her back at the seat then crossed her legs.

"It's nothing. Just.. College stuff" Quinn took a sip of her latte and rested her back at the seat.

Santana can't help but smirk. "Seriously?" she took another sip from her cup, let out a sigh then rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. "You were never a good liar Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smirked then took another sip.

"But hey, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, as long as you let me borrow your shoulders for me rest my head on. I just.. miss my girlfriend pillow." Santana placed her cup on the empty seat on her other side, then closed her eyes and dazed off.

It was true that she did enjoy what happened between her and Santana back at Will's wedding reception and she was sure of that. What she wasn't sure of was the whole "one time" thing. Right after they did it, she felt a different kind of bliss. It was ecstatic and pure... and unexpected, and that's what scared her. Quinn Fabray never wanted to be caught off guard, and if she is, she ought to make sure that she handles it and she's still in control.

Her highschool life has already caused her enough drama and she knows how drama brings a huge weight for a cheerleader who's a straight-A student at the same time. Back in sophomore year, she made a very foolish mistake which disappointed her parents, it was a mistake that her parents can never imagine she could make. Quinn Fabray, the straight-A cheerleader and head of the celibacy club, got pregnant.

The hurt she saw in her mother's eyes is just something she couldn't bear to see again, but she saw it again after her mother found out that her husband cheated on her and she had to leave him. Quinn was the only one her mother has left and she has to be strong for her. She can't dare do anything to see that hurt she has only seen twice in her life, and if she comes out to her mother, who knows what she might see on those eyes, all she knows is, she's not ready to take that risk yet.

That's what made her blurt out that whole "One-time" thing, what she wasn't expecting was the feeling of regret after she said it, how she wished she hadn't said it, she doesn't even believe herself after she said it and wondered if Santana believed what she just said.

Lucky for her, Santana and her Mexican third eye felt those sense of regret after what she said. She did Quinn a favour and invited her to make it a "Two-time" thing, just for her to be sure. Without hesitation, Quinn gave in immediately.

Quinn wanted to make-up for that regret she felt and it felt good. At that moment, she knew, she wanted Santana. She knows what she felt was real, she wanted her badly, she never wanted to leave that room, never wanted to let go of Santana's touch, she wanted Santana all for herself, just Quinn and Santana, Santana and Quinn, at that moment, the rest of the world didn't matter to her.

Quinn wanted to say all of it to her, but she can't, she knows what will happen after this. This will only become a memory, a fun experiment most college girls do. Santana will head back to New York and chase her dreams, she will head back to Yale to chase hers, Santana might meet someone along the way, or she might meet someone along the way, Santana might even forget about this in a month or two. She's Quinn Fabray, it's in her nature to think too much, she has to be in control, she can still make this a "One-time" thing, and she chose that decision.

Quinn gently shoved Santana's head in an attempt to wake her up, after showing no success, she shook the side of her shoulder where Santana's head rests. She shook it up and down until Santana woke up from her peaceful slumber.

"What the hell Quinn?!" Santana mumbled while rubbing her eyes, and looked at her with brows furrowed.

"Your train's here Santana, bound for New York" Quinn answered calmly while helping Santana fix her hair. She carried Santana's other luggage, since she brought two, and walked her to the train.

Santana thanked her and gave her a hug, "You take care Q" she softly whispered, then kissed Quinn on the cheek.

As Santana was about to turn her back and head for the door, she felt Quinn's grip on her right wrist. She turned back, eyebrows raised.

"Santana, I..." Quinn was lost for words, she wants to say it, but she doesn't really know if she has to say it, especially now that she won't be seeing her for a long time.

Santana let out a sigh, she smiled and hugged Quinn for a second time, and now even tighter. "I'll miss you too Quinn" then she gave her a peck on the lips and gave her an assuring look that everything's going to be fine. She got in, looked back and waved goodbye to Quinn, Quinn waved back and smiled.

The train started to go, and seconds later, Quinn was alone standing, watching the sight of the train become smaller as it went further. She didn't have to cry. Instead, she smiled, and hoped that while she was hugging her, Santana's Mexican third eye was doing it's job.


End file.
